He's Left You Alone Again
by operadeglace
Summary: "W-what brings you to our home, Naruto?" She says quietly, smiling with her back still facing her dearest friend. She couldn't see him, but she could hear his controlled breathing. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "He's left you alone again, Sakura-chan." (WARNING: AFFAIR FIC, slight lemons , chp. 700 compliant)
1. Chapter 1

"He's Left You Alone Again Sakura-chan"

by operadeglace

* * *

><p>(This is part of the NaruSaku Revolution series in which I am trying to delve into different possibilities while working with the canon ending, as to how things can still turn NaruSaku. I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATINGAFFAIRS/ADULTERY. This is just a plausible possibility that I wrote. If you're offended by the material, DO NOT READ OR REVIEW.)

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm going to get ready for my test tomorrow." Salada says studiously as she leaves her mother to her dusting.<p>

_"Boys are weird, huh?"_ Sakura sighs to herself.

She could remember very clearly how she thought of boys at her daughter's age.

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

She smiles sadly and shakes her head. Those years were far away now. How she yearned to feel the wind rush through her hair as she leaped through trees, and sprinted through country fields on missions.

Freedom. Friendship. Love.

So different from the life she led now…

Although, she loved her beautiful daughter, she couldn't help but feel so lonely in their large house with Sasuke always gone.

Before she knew it, memories of the past had trapped her like a genjutsu, and the darkness of twilight fell upon her in the Uchiha abode.

"Dusting at this time of _day,_ Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was jolted out of her reverie by a most recognizable and beloved voice. She looked down to see that she was still on her step stool holding her duster.

"W-what brings you to our home, Naruto?" She says quietly, smiling with her back still facing her dearest friend, her hands continue the dusting that they were doing hours previously.

She couldn't see Naruto, but she could hear his controlled breathing.

It was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"He's left you alone again, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's heart twists in her chest at his words. He was angry. She turned to respond to the Hokage in residence, and suddenly found that he quickly bridged the distance between them, his hands swiftly grabbing her by the waist as he hoisted her down from the ladder and onto her feet.

The pink haired kunoichi looked up to see cerulean eyes peering down at her, his height dwarfing her now in their adulthood.

"Naruto… we can't do this… Salada is in the other room," Sakura whispers as Naruto's lips brush her collarbone.

"We're good at being quiet… we're shinobi… and she fell asleep on her books." She feels him smirk against her skin.

"Please… Naruto… I can't…" She moans as his hands smooth along her neck and arms.

"Shhhh… just let me." He repeated her name so reverently in time with his tender touches and kisses that made her feel so desired and wanted.

"My Sakura-chan should never be alone or sad." She feels his fingers slide between their bodies and towards her thighs.

"N-Naruto…" She gasps weakly as he moves passionately against her.

—-

Naruto reties the string on his sweatpants and gropes the floor in the darkness for his white coat. After he finds the garment and slips it over his shoulders, he tenderly helps Sakura up to her feet and smooths her matted hair as close as he could back to normal. The young Hokage pauses to admire the pink-haired woman before him.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura-chan." He breathes out in a very sad and heart-breaking way as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, speaking once more into her cherry blossom hair.

"I would kiss you every time I saw you." Naruto whispers gently as Sakura finds every word that he utters to visibly shake her.

"I would make you smile as often as I could. Sakura-chan's smile is the best…" He continues as tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

"I still love you… so much."

Naruto kisses Sakura with as much passion as he could muster, trying to convey to her that his love meant more than the silly words spilling lamely from his mouth.

"You need to go back to your family, Naruto." Sakura says firmly as tears drip from her chin.

—-

_"I will never stop loving you."_

She smiled at his parting words as he retreated into the shadows of night, his white coat twisting in the wind under the light of the moon..

Sakura knew she would never stop loving him either.

-The end of part one.

-Story by Opera de Glace


	2. Chapter 2

"He's Left You Alone Again, Sakura-chan"

Part 2

by operadeglace

* * *

><p>Naruto last remembered replying to an urgent email from one of his statisticians who was completing a census on the other side of the village before he had fallen asleep on his desk.<p>

He didn't know when exactly Sakura had infiltrated his office, but, at the moment, he didn't care.

She was sitting in his lap, holding his torso to the back of his chair with her hands on his chest as she kissed his neck. When she licked a particular spot located on his pulse, he moaned, resulting in a giggle from the pink haired woman.

Naruto was in heaven as he reclined in his chair while Sakura moved sensuously against him. Although pleasant, it did cause him to wonder… she never initiated any of their secret trysts, and he usually had to beg her for him to touch her until she finally caved in to his desires.

Why was this— how was this happening?

It was still, very wrong for them to be doing this as both of them were married to other people, but, Naruto felt like it was the most natural thing in the world to do with this particular woman.

You see, he loved Uchiha Sakura more than anyone in his life.

More than his dream job as Hokage.

More than his perfect, beautiful wife, Hinata.

More than his two adorable kids, Bolt and Himawari.

More than his life.

Naruto could honestly swear to the heavens that he loved his Sakura-chan more than anything and everything. He was alarmed when could not remember when his obsession with his former team mate grew to this extent. His love for her existed even before his dreams were ever formed.

"I love you… Sakura-chan." He moaned abruptly as his hips moved into her.

The once reciprocated movements above him stopped, and there was only the faint sounds of sobbing. Naruto's eyes shot open and he grabbed her by her naked shoulders.

"Did I hurt you, Sakura-chan!?" He checks her for any injuries that he may have inflicted when he became lost in his thoughts. She shakes her head as her face contorts from pain into sadness.

"No. Naruto… this is wrong."

She steps off of him and starts to gather up her clothes that were scattered atop his messy desk. Naruto panics and pulls his pants up before following her to the open window.

He grabs her wrist so she couldn't leave.

"Please… whatever I did, I'm so sorry! Sakura-chan, don't go!" He begins to cry himself as he feels that his heart is being ripped out of his chest with the thought of her leaving him.

"Naruto. We have children! We are _married_…" Sakura says weakly, trying as best as she could to avoid the blonde man's eyes.

"That's never stopped us before." He pleads, blocking her exit with his half naked body.

Sakura looks angrily at him, tear trails blazed on her cheeks.

"You should have fought for me!" She yells at him, yanking her wrist out of his grasp in his surprise at her outburst.

"Why didn't you ask me out before Sasuke? Hm!? He was gone for two years!"

Naruto was silent.

"You acted like you didn't love me anymore, like your love for me was just a pale, fading, love, a silly crush!"

Sakura lowers her head as she continues.

"You saved me." She whispers.

"You inspired me. You lived your life for years under a silly promise you made to me. I even confessed to you in the snow. You made me love you back." Her fists shake at her sides.

"Then you replaced me with _her._" She spat furiously, zipping her dress up speedily.

"And now you're manipulating my feelings for you for sex."

A growl is heard from Naruto briefly before he swiftly pins her with his arms against the wall.

_"Leave Sasuke."_ Naruto says, leaning over her smaller frame menacingly.

"Leave him. Marry me."

Sakura looks into Naruto's stormy eyes with a look of shock.

"I-it's not that simple, Naruto."

"Then, don't talk to me about _manipulating feelings for sex_."

Sakura's eyes are downcast and full of shame. Naruto takes her chin in his fingers and tips her head up to look at him. His face wasn't angry like she had expected it to be, but it was laden with compassion and full of love and longing.

"I will leave Hinata for you, in a heartbeat. I've always been waiting to do so if ever you wanted me to… or if Sasuke died in an unexpected accident while we were sparring…" He grins playfully, causing the pink-haired medic nin to tear up and cry once more.

"That incident with the moon… I fell in love with Hinata because she reminded me of _you_."

Sakura's emerald eyes widen in recognition.

"But, it was a pale love. This…" He covers her lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back and looking straight into her eyes.

"This is fate."

The woman in front of him crushes his torso to her body in a desperate hug, weeping softly onto his bare chest.

"I… I love you, Naruto."

When Naruto freezes in place and becomes cold to her embrace, Sakura looks up to find a pained expression on Naruto's face.

"Wh-what's wrong? Naruto?"

Was he rejecting her final confession of love for him?

The young Hokage laughs nervously, putting her fears to rest. Then she notices his little 'friend' whom she had just crushed as she hugged him and jumps back a little to give him some room to recoil.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto!" SHe clasps her hands to her mouth in horror.

Naruto falls back into his chair and clutches his groin, rocking back and forth.

"Ahhh… Sakura-chan… I love you, too." He groans in agony, spinning in his chair as he struggles to regain his senses after his junk was accidentally assaulted.

"I can help make that better." Sakura whispers into his ear as she stops the movement of his seat by holding the armrests firmly with her hands.

"Hmmm… that sounds good." Naruto grins, one eye still clenched shut in pain as Sakura leans in to kiss him.

"Um… you're leaving Sasuke, right?" He says breathlessly between kisses.

"Of course."

Kiss.

"Hinata?"

Kiss, kiss, rustling of clothes.

"For you… anything. It's how I've always been, Sakura-chan._ Believe it_."

-The End of Part Two

-Story by operadeglace


	3. Chapter 3

"He's Left You Alone Again, Sakura-chan."

Part 3

by operadeglace

* * *

><p>Four in the morning was an odd time for anyone to be out in the cold streets of Konoha.<p>

There was an absence of sounds that one was accustomed to in the daytime such as those of bustling crowds and the noise of their activities and daily routines.

The sky was still dark with the light of the moon piercing the sky in the distance.

Naruto shivered slightly as the cold morning air gripped his skin, causing him to dig his hands further into his pockets.

As he walked, he could see his breath form in front of him in swirling clouds that dissipated as quickly as they were made.

Although he was freezing, he walking pace was slow and methodical.

This customary morning walk that ended his day of work as the village's Hokage was his time to think… and time to dream…

_Sakura-chan._

She was the most prized treasure in his memory bank.

It was no wonder the walk from his office to his home took a slight detour that took him past the Uchiha home, a large penthouse apartment near the base of Hokage mountain.

He could distinctly remember the first night he made that certain route, the morning of the day he was first made Hokage.

While strolling quickly, albeit tiredly, back to his home, Naruto had suddenly felt the urge to visit his father's likeness sculpted upon the mountain.

"Father… I did it. I'm finally Hokage, like you!" The young Hokage smiles sadly at the face on the mountain.

There was scaffolding and a tarp that was set up a few faces away from his father's face where the preparations were being made for his own countenance to be displayed alongside the previous venerated village leaders before him.

"That's going to be me… I still can't believe it." Naruto sighs, scratching his head.

"I don't know why I'm not satisfied with this…" He admits aloud, talking to his father's stone effigy.

"I have everything I have ever wanted and dreamed about…" He shoves his hands into his pockets in frustration.

"I'm a hero, everyone likes me."

He kicks a stone into the darkness with his foot.

"The whole village loves me."

His foot kicks another stone, almost missing.

"I have a family that I've always wanted."

Another stone flies off into the nearby bushes.

"I'm Hokage… I'm the Hokage."

He moves his foot to kick another stone near him, and misses, the action serving to frustrate him even more.

"There's something missing! What am I missing!?"

He growls angrily, punishing the stubborn little rock by kicking it so hard, it bounces down the all the flights of stairs that led to his view of the mountain.

Naruto's eyes narrow on the small stone, watching to land in the rays of a small light post near the foot of a familiar building. His eyes are guided upwards to the penthouse of the building where a warm, inviting light was emanating from within.

As if on cue, a beautiful angel walks out of the light and rests her arms on the balcony railing in front of her. The moon shone on her face, illuminating her highly discernible features to Naruto's eyes.

_Sakura-chan…_

His angel then put her face into her hands and wept.

Naruto's feet were suddenly moving on their own, drawing him to what his soul felt had been missing in his life.

What was missing was his true love.

In the present, Naruto's feet stopped in the light of the light post on the street beneath Sakura's apartment, and he looked up to see if there were signs of her still being awake.

No warm inviting light.

No door open letting him know she was waiting for him.

No Sakura-chan tonight.

Feeling a twinge of sadness tweak his heart, he turned and continued to walk slowly and thoughtfully back to his home.

He truly did love Uchiha Sakura.

The whiskered Hokage would have traded all that he owned, his dreams, his treasures, just to spend the rest of his life with his true love.

As he looked up to his own home, he was surprised to see the light on. It was a very warm, inviting light, and the door was open, as if someone was expecting him.

"Tadaima..?" He whispered tentatively, unsure as to why the light was on, and the door was unlocked…

He hoped Hinata had just forgotten, and was asleep. He didn't feel like talking in his sombre mood. He only wanted to get to sleep so maybe in his dreams he could be with his Sakura-chan…

"Naruto… what took you so long to come home?"

Says a gentle, tired female voice behind him.

His blue eyes cloud with moisture, and he starts to shake with joy.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

He had forgotten.

He was so tired and stressed at work, he had forgotten that the warm light and open door would now always be there for him…

"Naruto, you look exhausted." Naruto sighs happily as Sakura waddles towards him to embrace him in a gentle hug.

"You're freezing!" She exclaims as she holds him.

The Seventh wraps his arms protectively around his new wife, rubbing her rounded belly affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan… I would have been home earlier, but, Shikamaru had me stay and actually _finish_ some of my work. I'm sorry to have kept you up all night…"

He kisses Sakura on the forehead that he still loved so much.

"It's alright… little Shinachiku has been keeping me up with all his kicking and punching of my internal organs…" Sakura winces as she smooths her hand over the front of her distended stomach.

"That's my boy! Already practicing ninjutsu in the womb!"

Naruto grins, scooping her up and kicking the door closed with his foot before setting her down on the couch to starting massaging her back.

"Ah… you're such an angel, Naruto, but you need to go to sleep to get some rest for tomorrow." His pregnant wife protests.

"I must be sleeping already… because this is what I wish to dream about, all of my life." He grins, earning a hug from her in return.

"You… are so sappy." Sakura giggles, allowing her husband to carry her into their bedroom.

As he prepared to go to bed, Naruto looked out of his window to the face of the fourth Hokage sculpted in the stone of the mountain and smiles.

-The End.

—Story by Opera de Glace


End file.
